Brotherhood
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it./Warn: AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialogue-heavy, short, (very) long A/N at bottom, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Series of one-shots (that somehow looks like drabbles)./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Ch 1: Marrige

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, weird four-year-old speech, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> "END" means the end of a chapter while "THE END" means the end of a story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oniichan<em>, can Tsu-_kun_ ask _oniichan_ a question?" fifteen year-old Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada looked up from the Math homework his teacher had given him earlier today and looked straight at his four year-old little brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Sure thing, what is it Tsu-_kun_?" the little boy stared at the pair of orange eyes before smiling widely.

"Can Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_?"

(If Giotto had drank something, he would've spit it out and coughing to breathe by now.)

"W–W–WHAT?!" said orange eyes bulged out in shock whilst his mother, Nana Sawada who just finished cooking for dinner a minute ago, giggled at her little boy's question.

"Aww, who is this "Kyo-_chan_" my little Tsu-_kun_ wants to marry?" Giotto snapped his head toward his mother and shrieked.

"_KAA-SAN_. NOT. HELPING."

(It was a good thing his father, Iemitsu Sawada, wasn't here at the moment; or else the two of them would freak out even further and his mother would have kicked them out for the night without dinner.)

"Oh shush Ie-_kun_—like you didn't do it when you were about Tsu-_kun_'s age."

"B–b–but at least you _knew_ who it is—_you_ don't even _know_ who's this "Kyo-_chan_" is, _kaa-san_! I can't have my baby brother be married to someone _we_ don't _know_—let alone marry at the age of _four_!"

"Ieyasu!"

"B–b–but _kaa-san_—!"

Tsuna blinked, "…does that mean Tsu-_kun_ can't marry Kyo-_chan_?"

Nana, who's still internally cooing at her adorable little son, shook her head, "of course you can, Tsu-_kun_—" while ignoring another shriek of "NO _KAA-SAN_!" from her panicking son, "—_if_ you can tell _kaa-chan_ who's this "Kyo-_chan_" you wanted to marry and why."

Blinking again, he nodded. "_Un_! Kyo-_chan_ is Tsu-_kun_'s friend at school and Kyo-_chan_ is really nice to Tsu-_kun_—and Tsu-_kun_ wants to marry Kyo-_chan_ because Kyo-_chan_ is nice to Tsu-_kun_ when Tsu-_kun_'s friends are being not nice to Tsu-_kun_; and when Tsu-_kun_ asks Kyo-_chan_ if Tsu-_kun_ can be with Kyo-_chan_ forever, Kyo-_chan_ says Tsu-_kun_ can't be with Kyo-_chan_ forever because Tsu-_kun_ and Kyo-_chan_ aren't family; a–and Kyo-_chan_ says if Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_ then Tsu-_kun_ can be with Kyo-_chan_ forever." Now looking at the mother-and-son duo with big doe-like eyes (which was filled with _very_ pure child innocence), "c–can Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_, _oniichan_, _kaa-chan_?"

Instead of answering, Nana squealed and picked Tsuna up; hugging the life out of him in the process while Giotto was having another panic attack and gaped. (Later, he burst out again from, now, just fully knew that his cute little brother were bullied by his friends and said to Tsuna if any of the kids ever bothered him again, he should talk to him or his mother.)

"You are so cute, Tsu-_kun_!" she gushed, "and sure—when you grow up to a very handsome man, okay, Tsu-_kun_!" as he nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"_Un_!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A request from **Natsu Yuuki** (sorry if didn't meet your expectations), and would probably (maybe?) continue this in the next chapter****—you can guess who "Kyo-**_**chan**_**" and Giotto's are, they can be either canon or oc.**** Also sorry for making another series rather than updating****—having a WB and procrastinating for the moment right now.** **So, uh, reviews would be nice…?**

**~G L. [Jakarta, 10.07.2014]**

* * *

><p>Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 15.07.2014]<p> 


	2. Ch 2: Denial

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, short, (very) long A/N at bottom, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somehow I like to mislead (aka **_**troll**_**) people****—though I don't know **_**why**_**—and I just misinterpreted the "bro-con" thing (I thought it's the same concept as the over-protectiveness "sis-con" thing except it's the little brother version)… And since I don't know if G and Alaude have a full name (and I think I'm just pushing things), so yeah… Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Giotto," said blond turned his head and glared at the red-haired teen beside him.<p>

"**What is it G?**"

"…eh, never mind." Akage "G" Gokudera slowly inched away from his (apparently-had-snapped) best friend back to his seat where his other friend of their weird bunch, Ugetsu Asari, had sat.

"Well, that was odd," Ugetsu commented, "it's been a while since I last saw him like that, perhaps it's because of Tsunayoshi-_kun_ again?" while the other shrugged.

"Dunno, but knowing _him_, it probably _is_." then G shook his head, "seriously, that guy needs some reality check that he can't keep the midget away from the rest of the wor—"

"But he's only _four_, G! _Four_!" Giotto wailed from his seat as the other two instinctively inched away (again) from the blond. "He's too _pure_ to be tainted by this _cruel_ world—Tsuna is _an angel_!" as he glared toward the red-headed teen, "and he's _not_ a midget, G! H–he's just too _young_ to have a growth spurt, t–that's all!"

("I thought he was busy glaring at his desk to notice your comment and insult, G."

"I have no idea, probably his brother-complex-insticts or something.")

Said man rolled his eyes, "_yeah_, what ever you say Giotto."

"Being sarcastic is not helping me ease my misery G!" Giotto wailed again, eyes comically watering with tears whilst G twitched.

"Then stop with the yelling, idiot!"

"THEN HELP ME GET TSUNA AWAY FROM THAT "KYO-_CHAN_"!"

"Wha—it's because of _that_ thing again?! You know he's just joking, idiot! _You_ weren't any better your self when you're his age anyway!"

"BUT G—HE'S TOO PURE G—_TOOOOOOOO PUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Oh for the love of—STOP _SCREECHING_ IDIOT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HEL—_OWWW_!"

"**Shut up, both of you, or I'll arrest you two for making noise polution.**" Ugetsu blinked.

"Ah, Alaude, done patrolling with Kyouya-_kun_?"

The teen, Heiko "Alaude" Hibari, rolled his eyes (which the raven-haired teen took as a no) whilst pulling back the rolled up book he used to hit the blond-red duo's heads.

"Owww! Why the heck did you do that for, idiot?!" G glared at him as both he and Giotto rubbed their aching heads while Alaude stared at them impassively and walked away.

G, not pleased with the lack of response, snapped. "_OI_ ALAUDE!" but said teen had already gone from their class to where-ever-he-went.

"Damn him…" the red-head cursed whilst Ugetsu laughed.

"At least Giotto stopped shouting about Tsunayoshi-_kun_, G—ah." Giotto stiffened and started to wail—_again_.

"TSUNA! DON'T LEAVE YOUR _ONIICHAN_ SINGLE! I'M STILL NOT APPROVING "KYO-_CHAN_"! TSU_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (**warning, a bit long since it's _somewhat_ a rant**): I know most of you guys just reviewed, favorited and/or followed because of the last chapter's "1827"-thing—which I will **_**not**_** confirm if it is true or not—(at least I think you do, this is just a hypotesis) since this is pretty much absurd and such, meh. Would probably make an 1827-fic if found any inspirations, because it's one of those pairs I that haven't made their pair-fic(s) in the fandom (including 27R, 1896, 8086, 3387, 8695, 8795, 8687, 9596, 2759, 2780, 1886, 1895, 1859, 1880, 1869, 5980, 27D, 18D, LuceR (I have **_**no idea**_** what's this pairing called), LR, IL, FR, and **_**many**_** others (also, there are **_**some**_** of my favorite pairs and/or couples there, though **_**not**_** in a particular order)) (with the exception of the "Unwanted" fic-thing). Also, I'm **not** going to focus on that "relationship between Tsu-**_**kun**_** and Kyo-**_**chan**_**" thing—it was for humor purposes, so this'll (probably?) be the last chapter I'll ever mention them—the **main focus** for this fic is the **brotherly-relationship between Giotto and Tsuna**. Anyway, reviews would be lovely, thank you. :)**

**~G L. [Jakarta, 15.07.2014]**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation(s):<strong>

- Akage - Red hair

- Heiko - Military child or Child of the military

* * *

><p><strong>Silenzioso:<strong> Ahaha, keep guessing. And to be accurate, it should be "_shonen-ai_" not "_yaoi_" since I don't put PwP in this—_if_ that "Kyo-_chan_" _is_ Hibari. Also thank you for the compliment (though Giotto would sulked a bit if _that_ happened) and review. :)

**NagiRokudo:** Ahaha, as I just said earlier, keep guessing. Maybe it's Hibari, maybe it's Kyoko, or maybe it's an oc who incidentally has the name "Kyo" in their name—but thanks for the review anyway. :)

**TsunaMoe:** Ahaha, for the third time, keep guessing. And thanks for the compliment, though it _is_ supposed to be short, since **Natsu Yuuki** wants it as a drabble-ish story (but couldn't since I can't really do drabble); also thanks for the tip and review. :)

**Skylar18:** Wow, you must really like Hibari, huh? But keep guessing and thanks for the review. :)

**Guest** (who didn't leave a name)**:** Ahaha, maybe yes, maybe not, but keep guessing. Also thanks for the review. :)

**INSANEWORLD21:** Ahaha, probably; keep guessing and thanks for the compliment and review. :)

**Lithium HK:** Ahaha, no—I already have too many projects for writing and in real life, and I don't want more, thank you very much—but if you want to, you can make your own fic about it; and it's okay, I'm used to these kind of reaction from typical BL fan-girls, also thanks for the review by the way. :)

**SkyBlue24:** Well, what ever floats your boat and thanks for the review. :)

**Natsu Yuuki:** You are welcome (you asked for it and it's for you after all!) and thanks for the compliment and review! Though, I'm sorry I can't really make it as a drabble-series—I just somehow couldn't unfortunately. :( At least I hope this will satisfy you. :D

* * *

><p>Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 16.07.2014]<p> 


	3. Ch3: Pre-arrival

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I'm pushing things… (Also credits to **Chocolate and caramel** for Xanxus' other name, since I'm too lazy to make one for him.) Sorry for the lateness (was busy drawing and coloring for my extracurricular pamphlet designs), though I'm still wondering why the favorites and follows are still growing… But thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :D

* * *

><p>Glaring at the piece of paper in front of him, Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada clenched it while gritting his teeth.<p>

"_He_'s coming?" His mother absentmindedly nodded, still cooking in the kitchen, as his little brother peeked at the letter from beside his chair.

"Yup, and he's going to stay with us for the month before heading out to school again, Ie-_kun_," Nana smiled, "I can't wait to see him again!"

Giotto wailed, "but _kaa-san_, you know he _hates_ my guts!"

"Ieyasu, you do not talk badly about your cousin like that."

"But _kaaaaaa-saaaaaaaan_—!" He wailed again while Tsuna blinked innocently, not knowing what was going on and wondering why his big brother was so upset with a piece of paper.

_Is someone bad coming home?_ he peered in closer to view the letter more clearly, but alas couldn't understand a word of it and gave up trying to understand it. (And years later, he'd learn that it was in Italian, the mother language of his one-sixteenth Italian father back when the man hadn't met their mother.)

"Who is coming, _oniichan_?" Done wailing (for now), Giotto flashed the younger boy a bitter smile before saying, "just a freeloader until next month, Tsuna. You don't need to know about it."

"Ieyasu, that's not very nice—and don't say your cousin is a freeloader." Nana frowned, not pleased with her son's statement. "And if you're still acting like that, I'm going to put Yatsu-_kun_'s room with yours so you two can have a cousin-bonding time with each other—and also _with_ Tsu-_kun_."

Thinking about _sharing_ a room with his violent-trigger-happy cousin, Ieyatsu "Xanxus" Sawada, Giotto shuddered then protested about Tsuna's safety (or more importantly Tsuna's _innocence_) from said violent-trigger-happy cousin.

"F–fine! I'll stop saying he's freeloader—_if_ you stop using Tsuna as a threat _kaa-san_!"

"Okay, Ie-_kun_~" his mother smiled again, "come on Tsu-_kun_, want to go play at Kyo-_chan_'s place?"

Giotto blanched, kaa-san _you double-crossing liar! _while Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"_Un_!"

"NO TSUNAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Weird absurd ending (and _very short_ chapter), again. oTL (**Fun fact:** At first, it's supposed to be Kyoko but I changed my mind and thought, "eh, just for the heck of it."—_but_ I'm still _not_ confirming who "Kyo-_chan_" is. That's for _me_ to know and _you_ to guess~) …well, reviews would be nice thank you.

~G L. [Purwokerto, 31.07.2014]

* * *

><p><strong>NagiRokudo:<strong> Eh sure, if you think so—different people have different preferences—but thanks for the review. :)

**27:** Since you say (write) it nicely—sure! I hope I made more fluff in this… And maybe, I don't really have much idea about this, but I'll try. Also thanks for the review. :)

**Jasamkhp:** Finally! Someone that perhaps think it's Kyoko! (Not that I'm confirming it's her or anything, I'm just getting tired to see Hibari's name…) …eh, come again? If it's about the "he's just joking" part, it's about Tsuna—_not_ "Kyo-_chan_". And thanks for the review. :)

**booklover1209:** Giotto thanks you for your empathy—my sisters are kinda pain in the neck too (I guess), but whatever—anyway, thanks for the review by the way. :)

**JuCaos:** Oh man, I just remembered Kikyo _has_ "Kyo" in it—I literally LOL-ed at 3 a.m. here (Jakarta)— perhaps "Kyo-_chan_" _could_ be Kikyo—and thanks for the review! :D

**PhantomThiefL:** Aww, thanks for the compliments—though, perhaps it's because this thing has your favorite pairing-in-siblings character(s) (or something like that)—and also thanks for the review. :)

**kuromi123:** Aha! I've finally made you review—since I mostly see you following and/or favoriting my stories (_somehow_)—and well, I _did_ say it's just a hypothesis; but thanks for saying it and for the review. :)

**Silenzioso:** Well, I _never did_ say there's 1827—it's just _your_ (and other 1827-fans') assumption—and sure! Also thanks for both the idea (Tsuna's still four-ish, I guess I can make it with four-year-old's curiosity as the prompt) and compliment! Though, perhaps Giotto acts like that because my view of brotherly protectiveness towards very young and little (and pure) four year-old boys (I don't have a little brother, so I don't know how other people, who do, act)—that or it's just because my liking towards Tsuna (since he's one of my favorite characters), lol—and also thanks for the review! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** _Ah, daripada kesusahan nulis pakai Inggris (kayaknya, menurut aku sih) mendingan pakai Indonesia saja. :) Sama enggak apa-apa kok—malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf enggak bisa bikin _drabble_—namanya juga berupa kumpulan (atau sebuah seri berisi) _one-shot_ (yang aku harap bisa mirip _drabble_ gitu). :) Serta terima kasih atas pujian dan _review_-nya ya!_ :D


	4. Ch4: Rival

**Title:** Brotherhood

**Rated:** T (for profanities and the likes)

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** After months of semi-hiatus mode, I finally updated—because I suck at school, no surprise there. Credits for Xanxus' name to **Chocolate and caramel**—also, very ooc Nana and Xanxus are _very_ ooc Nana and Xanxus. Anyways, thanks for the review, favorites, and follows everyone! :)

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Yatsu-<em>kun<em>!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…are you or are you _not_ going to greet back your aunt, Yatsu-_kun_?"

A trickle of sweat lightly covered Ieyatsu "Xanxus" Sawada's face after seeing the 'serious' look on his aunt's face. "…good to see you again Nana-_baasan_."

Not even a second later, the 'serious' face was gone.

"See, now was that so hard?" Nana smiled and pinched his left cheek playfully (or as _playful_ as possible from his point of view) as the teen mentally chanted to himself ("don't piss the woman—do NOT piss the woman!") and then sidestepped from the door so he could come inside. "Hurry get inside! Tsu-_kun_ wants to see you badly and Ie-_kun_ always asks when you'll come again—we don't want to make them wait any longer, now do we?"

"…no, Nana-_baasan_."

"Then get inside, Yatsu-_kun_."

"…yes, Nana-_baasan_."

* * *

><p>Four eyes glaring at each other, two blood-reds and two sunset-oranges, while two eyes of hazel-browns stared between the two confusingly and another two eyes of hazel-browns looked at them amusingly.<p>

"_Kaa-chan_, why are _oniichan_ and that scary man sta…staring at each other?" Tsuna, not knowing the proper word opted with 'staring' instead, asked as Nana chuckled and ruffled his hair a little.

"You'll understand when you're older, Tsu-_kun_."

After a few minutes, Giotto sneered.

"Hello _dear_ cousin, what brings you back to this _humble_ house of ours when you're _practically_ treated as a _king_ in that _mansion_ of yours."

"A _certain father_ of mine and _yours_ (_also your mother,_ he mentally added.) wanted us to spend our time together more often, _dear_ cousin." Xanxus sneered back, holding back his usual 'trashy' insults when a certain _someone_ was near them.

At this, Giotto snorted. "Like I'll ever believe that bull—" "Ieyasu." "—lies of yours, _dear_ cousin. I know you're here to take Tsuna's attention away from me!"

"The f—" "Ieyatsu-_kun_~" "—fart? Since when I care about the br—kid—he's the _epitome_ of trouble, _dear_ stu—cousin of mine." the raven-haired teen replied, a hint of venom in his voice. "The kid almost _burned_ my car—and he was only _two_. Fu—dging. Years. Old."

"Lies! You're only here to take Tsuna away from me!"

"Didn't you fu—dging hear what I said?! I don't fu—dging care about the br—kid! He's the _thing_ I wanted to avoid ever since coming here by force!"

"Hah! Like I'll ever believe a cr—ashy lie like that! I bet Timoteo-_jiisan_ and _tou-san_ are in this too huh? I knew it!"

"Didn't you listen what I said—I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING BUSINESS WITH THE BRAT! AND THAT FUCKING OLD MAN IS THE ONE WHO SET THIS UP!"

"LALALALALALALA—I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"WHY YOU SON OF A—"

"I think that's enough, Ieyatsu-_kun_." Nana piped in, hands covering Tsuna's ears from the beginning of the 'argument', and smiled at them with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as they turned their attention to her and shuddered.

"You should know better than to use those bad words when Tsu-_kun_ is near by—I mean, what if he heard it and thought it was good words to say to people." Xanxus then sweated from the tension she was giving to him.

"And you too, Ieyasu—what did I say about antagonizing your cousin?"

"…"

"I thought so." Nana nodded to herself. "Now you two, apologize to each other."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I'm waiting."

"…"

"…"

"…sorry/Sorry."

"Good," smiling again, now releasing her hands from her youngest son, she stood up from her seat, "now why don't we eat? I made all of your favorites by the way~" and disappeared to the kitchen.

The three stood silently as Tsuna looked at both of the teens with a confused look on his face.

"…I'm still banning you to go near Tsuna, Xanxus."

Xanxus huffed in reply. "Never planning on getting near the brat anyway."

With that, the two walked toward the dining table, leaving Tsuna (still with the confused look on his face).

"…big scary man is staying with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't really like the ending here, so I'm gonna put an _omake_. Anyway, reviews would be nice, thank you very much! :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 03.11.2014]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_**:**

"_Kaa-chan_, can Tsu-_kun_ ask a question?" Nana looked down to see Tsuna standing beside her and smiled. "Sure, what is it Tsu-_kun_?"

"What does 'brat' mean?"

Immediately, the older woman put her knife down and walked out toward the dining room.

"What did I tell you about using bad words, Ieyatsu-_kun_~?"

"…I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yep~"

Giotto snickered from his seat while his cousin faced his doom as Tsuna blinked and tilted his head.

"…what's a 'brat'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leva-nyan:<strong> _…aku enggak bilang kalau itu beneran _shounen-ai_—cuma bilang "kemungkinan" saja lho—jadi "mungkin" Kikyo atau Hibari atau Kyoko atau siapapun yang mempunyai "kyo" di nama mereka adalah "Kyo-_chan_"._ :) Thanks for the review by the way. :D

**booklover1209:** …eh, maybe one-sided (from Giotto's point of view) —but I'll try. Thanks for the review by the way. :D

**Freir:** _Hahaha,_ lol _banget!_ xD Thanks _buat_ review-_nya ya,_ by the way!

**Diamond Fox (guest):** You'll probably find the answer in the next chapter—kinda… Thanks for the review by the way! :D

**xxreader:** …eh? You think so? Well thank you for the compliment and review!

**Natsu Yuuki:** Don't mention it—and yeah, I guess so—but anyway, thanks for the review! :D

**JuCaos:** God! I can somehow see them holding hands and playing in the sand while Kikyo's trying to make Tsuna feel better again! xD also thanks for the review by the way! :D

**Obscuro (guest):** Hahaha—you'll find out "Kyo-_chan_"'s in the next chapter (more or less). ;D And of course I won't—he's the thing I really wanted to write since I want to see Giotto's possessive-side. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**L (guest):** Aww, thanks for the compliment and also the review! :D

**Hweianime:** Well, you'll find out in the next chapter (more or less)—but don't count on "Kyo-_chan_" being _really_ a boy, kay? :) Uh, I don't think Xanxus will be like that—it'll probably Tsuna who's gonna go follow him everywhere, much to Giotto's protests—but thanks for the compliment and review anyway. :)

* * *

><p>[Jakarta, 06.11.2014] Edited and added a bit.<p> 


	5. Ch5: Prank

**Title: **Brotherhood

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How in the clams can this thing have 100 favorites and 111 follows?! How?!—and so I gaped, shocked, and went _(:o_ for a couple of days. By the way, the identity of "Kyo-_chan_" is finally going to be revealed in this chapter—but don't get your hopes up if it's not what you think. :p I already warn you, 'kay? Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! :D

* * *

><p>"Damn that blondie…" Daemon Spade cursed under his breath while removing a gunk of brown cake remains from his hair (which would temporarily be swarmed with flies for the next few days, he thought with a grim).<p>

The (temporally) brown-blue-ish-haired teen was walking the suburban streets of Namimori (which most of the local citizen's houses were located) when he saw a flash of unruly hair of pure brown playing in park beside a hooded head (who was (somewhat) looked like watching the untamed brown-haired boy to keep him supervised).

After taking a closer look (also outwardly ignoring the hushes between older women saying he was a creepy stalker—_how dare they!_—and mentally maiming them with his (plastic toy) scythe; which he had left at his house), Daemon noticed the brown-hair of gravity-defier was none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada—aka Ieyasu "Giotto the damned blondie" Sawada's younger brother.

It made him scowl to think about any Giotto-related issue, even if said Giotto-related issue had nothing to do with any of the idiot blond's schemes toward him.

"Dae-_niichan_!" Tsuna giggled as he ran (skipped?) toward Daemon with the hodded child trailing not far behind. The teen stood up from his hiding spot and gave a strained smile toward the child.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, where's your…brother?" Knowing Giotto, Daemon figured the blond-headed bastard was somewhere nearby, probably hiding in some bushes—waiting for his chance to ambush anyone who would get near Tsuna. Since he didn't really trust anyone (other than himself and his parents) to get anywhere near the fluffy-haired child. That brother-complexed creep.

(And this was coming from the major creeper himself. It was kind of ironic, the dual color-eyed teen marveled.)

"_Oniichan_? _Oniichan_ is home with Ji-_niichan_ and Tsu-_niichan_, Dae-_niichan_." Tsuna replied while giving the teen a very bright smile (_my eyes! I think I'm going blind!_ Daemon moaned.); the hooded-child only stared impassively at him (Daemon wasn't sure since the kid's hood was covering most of his head) as he blinked, trying to process Tsuna's statement.

"Wait…he's not with you, right now?" Tsuna nodded whilst Daemon pondered while rubbing his chin. _Well that's a first, that blond-idiot usually won't leave him by himself—even if the pink-haired octopus and kendo-maniac came to his place to do some last minute projects…_

"_Un_! Ji-_niichan_ says Tsu-_kun_ have to play somewhere or else _oniichan_ don't do _oniichan_'s homework—and _kaa-san_ says not do homework is bad! And Tsu-_kun_ don't want _oniichan_ be bad—so Tsu-_kun_ come here! But then _oniichan_ suddenly starts yelling and Ji-_niichan_ and Tsu-_niichan_ have to take _oniichan_ back to room…"

"I…see…" _Figures._ He inwardly rolled his eyes. _G, to manipulate the poor child to such extent—and Giotto's outburst of "Tsuna's safety" bullshits—how pathetic._

(Again—this was coming from the _master of manipulation _himself.)

Daemon almost shook his head as he realized something. _Wait a minute—this is my chance to get my revenge!_ He mentally cackled.

"Hey Tsunayoshi," he crouched, "do you wanna see how your "_oniichan_" looks like when he panics?"

Tsuna blinked (Daemon swore he felt the hooded-child narrowed their eyes on him), "eh? How Dae-_niichan_? Tsu-_kun_ wants to know!" his eyes literally sparkled in excitement (though unfortunately naïve about the "costs" he would bring to his older brother (And to other people as well) when he told him that).

"Okay, but you can't tell your "_oniichan_" it's from "Dae-_niichan_," alright?" Tsuna nodded, leaning closer to Daemon to hear him.

"You just say "_oniichan_, Tsu-_kun_ wants to marry…"" looking around, Daemon noticed a sign that said "New in Namimori Deserts! The Blinding taste of Summer of Kyoto in your mouth!" and grinned, ""…"Kyo-_chan_."—you can tell him "Kyo-_chan_" is your nice friend at school when everyone else is mean to you and you want to marry "Kyo-_chan_" because they're nice to you—do you understand, Tsunayoshi?" _The vaguer the name of the "bride"—the _better_._ He inwardly cackled again. _And besides, this is for my other revenge with that bird and that priest-wannabe and that marshmallow lecher! As they say, kill four birds with one stone!_

Tsuna titled his head for a moment, as if in the middle of processing the teen's words (_lies_), before nodding and gave him a wide smile. "_Un_! Tsu-_kun_ understands Dae-_niichan_!"

As Daemon tried to smile back in return, he noticed the hooded-child was gone. He blinked.

"By the way, who was that hooded-child anyway? A friend of yours?" this time Tsuna blinked again.

"What hood child, Dae-_niichan_? Tsu-_kun_ doesn't know any hood child and Tsu-_kun_ is playing alone in the park all this time."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong>

- Daemon - Dae = Dae-_niichan_

- G - Ji (in Japanese pronunciation) = Ji-_niichan_

- Ugetsu - Tsu = Tsu-_niichan_ (it's not older Tsuna. 'kay?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They are Tsuna's guardian angel—or just his first-stage stalker. Lol. I'm evil. xD So after that, chapter 1 happens, Daemon cackles again from afar (or near), and up until now the blue watermelon doesn't know the "hooded-child"'s name—perhaps a KHR character, or perhaps an oc—your guess. :p Anyway, a few _omake_s since I find your guesses amusing—thus gave me inspirations. :D Also reviews would be nice—thank you. :D

~G L. [Jakarta, 05.03.2015]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_**: What if "Kyo-**_**chan**_**" is Kyouya Hibari**

* * *

><p>"I'm here to make Tsunayoshi Sawada my (play)mate."<p>

Giotto screamed in horror while both children stared confusedly at him. They mean, there was nothing wrong being playmates with each other, right?

(Apparently—since young Kyouya here chose the wrong words to say it—yes, it _was_ something wrong to the older Sawada's ears.)

Instictively, Giotto grabbed Tsuna on the shoulders and ran away from there while screaming.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE TSUNA FROM ME!"

Alaude had facepalmed that day along with G, while Kyouya blinked and frowned a little since his "playmate's leader" didn't approve his actions, but later shrugged.

(Oh well, he could do it another time.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_**: What if "Kyo-**_**chan**_**" is Kyoko Sasagawa**

* * *

><p>"SAWADA! YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME IF YOU EXTREMELY WANT KYOKO!"<p>

"Eh? Okay Ryo-_niichan_!" Tsuna then turned his head to face his older brother and smiled, "wish Tsu-_kun_ luck _oniichan_! Na-_niichan_!" before running toward the white-haired five-year old. Leaving a gaping Giotto and a praying Knuckle.

"I feel like this is a child's and more likely innocent, unplanned version of 'if you beat me I'll accept you as my little sister's boyfriend' event or something." The raven-haired teen mused, looking at his cousins and Tsuna in slight amusement.

"TSUNA YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong>

- Knuckle - Nakuru = Na-_niichan_ (failed)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_**: What if "Kyo-**_**chan**_**" is Kikyo**

* * *

><p>"Kyo-<em>chan<em>! Shiro-_kun_! Buru-_chan_" Tsuna waved his hand, and let go of his other hand from Giotto's, when he saw Kikyo playing in the sandbox with Byakuran and Bluebell.

"Hello Tsu-_kun_," Kikyo nodded in acknowledgement whilst Byakuran and Bluebell waved their hands back at him with big smiles on their faces.

"Morning Tsu-_kun_!"

Tsuna sat beside Kikyo, watching the older child filled the buckets with sand, and picked one of the buckets upside down. He took the bucket away from the forming sand and began to draw some kiddie doodles on it. Windows and door-like doodles formed on it as Giotto peered to get a closer look at it, only to gasp in horror when he noticed the names on it.

Tsuna smiled, satisfied with his work, and turned his head toward his friends. "When Tsu-_kun_ grows up, Tsu-_kun_ wants to save Kyo-_chan_, Shiro-_kun_, and Buru-_chan_ from the castle—so we can live together!"

Again, Giotto gasped in horror—and immediately took Tsuna back to their house to tell their mother to _not_—in _any_ circumstances—let Tsuna grow up and go outside anymore.

(Nana only shook her head and gave her older son a deadpanned look before continuing to watch her favorite soap-opera again. Giotto wailed at his mother's lack of reaction.)

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong>

- Bluebell - Buruberu = Buru-_chan _(another fail)

- Byakuran - Shiro (white) = Shiro-_kun_

* * *

><p><strong>booklover1209:<strong> You're welcome—and here's another one! :D Thanks—I tried to make their even crack-ier(?) in the fic, since this is an AU and a humor fic. xD Anyway, thanks again for the review!

**Kita Nakeshi:** Ah, thanks! Though I'm kinda confused why this thing is so…popular (in my standards)—by the way, could this be your answer? ;D And thanks again for the review! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** Don't mention it—it's my job to continue this, until I'm out of ideas, after all. xD And thanks for the review! :D

**yaaaas:** Here you go—and thanks for the review and kudos. :D

**Naii Murusame:** Thanks for the kudos and review—though sorry for the late update, I wrote this thing ages ago, yet don't have the inspirations to continue the other half of it up until last night (in Jakarta). :( Anyway, thanks again! :D

**JuCaos:** One of the _omake_s is for you, dear—though Koyo's name can't really be a "Kyo" so I can't really add him—sorry. :( By the way, thanks for the review! :D

**HikariNoTenshi-San:** As much as I want to (since 2795 has been one of my favorite pairs up until now), this is a family/humor fic that focuses on Giotto and Tsuna. xD By the way, your review's one of my inspirations for the _omake_—can you guess which one? ;D And thanks again for the review! :D

**SleepyMangaHead:** Well, as much as hilarious the idea of that (when Giotto suddenly finds Hibari using "ambiguous" words to Tsuna (I'll bite you—he doesn't hear the "to death" part since he immediately went hysterics), you probably find the answer to that now. xD Anyway, thanks for the review. :D


End file.
